Restart
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: "So, Kuroko. Who is this, Aomine person?" Kagami asked casually on their way back home they stopped at a nearby basketball court at a park. As the tall redhead was practicing shooting and Kuroko only watching at the sidelines, Kagami tossed the question that has been plaguing his mind for quite sometime since the dinner together with the other two of Generation of Miracles.


"So, Kuroko. Who is this, Aomine person?" Kagami asked casually on their way back home they stopped at a nearby basketball court at a park. As the tall redhead was practicing shooting and Kuroko only watching at the sidelines, Kagami tossed the question that has been plaguing his mind for quite sometime since the dinner together with the other two of Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko stared at Kagami, studying the redhead's expression. The question sounded casual but there was also a hint of urgency in it as if the redhead was curious and wants an answer but at the same time fearing that the answer might not be to his liking. "Aomine Daiki, the ace of Generation of Miracles." Kuroko answered, then after a few seconds more he added with exasperation. "Also my old light."

Kagami thought about Kuroko's answer for awhile, he shot a few more hoops in silence as he think. The bluenette was curious as to why he asked but he doesn't really want to ask. He will just wait out for Kagami's response to his answer and if he got none…then the topic has ended.

"Was that all there is to it?" The ace of Seirin asked more.

"Why so curious, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's eyebrows twitched a little, frowning. Only a selected few can detect the changes of expressions on the bluenette's face.

Kagami stopped shooting and hold on to the ball staring at the orange color as he answers. "Your expression, when Midorima mentioned him, says there is something between you two."

Kuroko now gets what Kagami means and without the other noticing Kuroko got up from the side bench and walks in front of the taller redhead, surprising him when the cold hand touched his. A faint smile glowed on the pale face. "Kagami-kun needs not to worry. Matters of me and Aomine-kun belongs to the past. Now it is a matter of me and you, Kagami-kun." A soft pink made its way on the bluenette's cheeks as he said the words 'me and you'. Kuroko like the sound of that. "We've dated for two years but he left me broken. Then Kagami-kun appeared, picking up the pieces." His word were cheesy but at least now Kagami-kun is reassured.

"B-baka! Don't spout cheesy things." Kagami blushed and flicked Kuroko's forehead, turning his head away to hid away the blush from _his_ phantom. Kuroko rubbed his sore forehead.

"Kaerou ka?"

Kagami nodded in agreement.

 _Kagami-kun, you are my true light._

A few days later during their training outside the school grounds, Kagami met with the ace of the Generation of Miracles at a street basketball court as the others are training in the Aida Sports Gym. One of Kagami's shot missed as he felt a slight pain in his ankles when he jumped and the ball bounced a bit far back which was soon picked up by a tanned teen who claimed to be the one called Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya's previous light.

"So, how's Tetsu?" The tanned teen asked, spinning the basketball on his forefinger.

"Huh?" Kagami was slightly pissed off. _Tetsu?_

"I asked how is Tetsu doing." The teen repeated his question, unperturbed.

"He's doing fine." Was the curt answer.

"What kind of answer is that, huh?" Aomine thought that Kagami was being rude.

"Why so concern? You're no longer his light." Kagami seethed.

Aomine smirked and out of sudden he got in stance and dribbled as he ran past Kagami and shoot the ball carelessly, scoring a basket. Kagami was a bit surprised the shooting was being made so carelessly yet the ball fell flawlessly inside the basket. "So, you're Tetsu's new light, huh? Let me see your game." Aomine challenged the redhead.

Infuriated Kagami accepted the challenge against Kuroko's old light.

"He's like Aomine-kun in the past." Momoi smiled nostagically, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"…" Kuroko does not particularly think so. There is a lot of things that he say is different about Kagami and Aomine. "You're right." But there things that painfully reminds him of Aomine also.

"When I see you two play, it reminds me of the past. You and Aomine, you used to get along best among the Generation of Miracles." Those two were silence for a long time before Momoi continued. "Aomine-kun's play style when he was with Tetsu-kun, is still what I like the best…then he started to play alone, and was ostracized by the team. I thought he'd change if he lost someday, but he never loses. No one stopped him…from becoming alone. Unable to trust anyone else besides himself."

Kuroko's eyes turned to look at Momoi at her last sentence.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Bringing up the past like this…" Momoi's sentence was cut off by the bluenette.

"Kagami-kun will beat him. Might be at the Inter-High or perhaps sometime later. Kagami-kun's talent has yet to blossom. But someday Aomine-kun will lose." Kuroko's expression was full of confidence yet grim.

The pinkette was a little speechless when a thought crossed her mind. "And will you return? To be Dai-chan's shadow? Dai-chan's partner?"

Kuroko shook his head a little, a small smile escaped his lips. "No. Kagami-kun's my light now." Staring at his hand, fisted. As if reminiscing.

"Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun." Kuroko had called Kagami several time already but still he got no reaction. The practice was over and every one was already gone, even the kantoku. "Kagami-kun are you alright?" Kuroko was beginning to worry about his partner's health.

"Could I…ever win…against such a monster?" Kagami whispered to himself, wide-eyed.

Kuroko's eyes grew wider too, comprehending Kagami's situation. "Kagami-kun. Did you possibly met with Aomine-kun?" That's right Kagami was not with them during Momoi's visit.

Kagami snapped from his reverie. "He is strong, Kuroko. I go one-on-one with him just now."

The bluenette quirked his eyebrow. "One-on-one?" Kagami nodded. Then the redhead received a smack on his head. "You're suppose to be on rest, Bakagami."

"Do you think I can beat him, Kuroko?" Kagami was never the type to worry much about this. But this matters of Kuroko too and that plagues his heart and mind. What if suddenly Kuroko abandoned him because his old light is so much more superior?

Kuroko look at Kagami long and hard. "Of course I do." Kuroko tossed Kagami's bag to his owner and slung his own to his shoulder. "I believe in Kagami-kun. Whatever the odds are."

"But what if I lose?" Kagami's question made Kuroko quirked his eyebrow at him. "I mean, you won't…" The ace blushed making the bluenette chuckled a little.

"Is that what you're worrying about?" Kuroko's smile was soft. It was cute. "Your worries are too groundless, Kagami-kun."

Kagami huffed. "You haven't seen him in more than half a year. I'm not so sure about my worries being too groundless but your sureness are a bit too light-hearted."

"Me? Light-hearted?" Kuroko questioned.

Kagami studied the expression and shrugged. "Guess you're not the type to do that." He slung his bag on his shoulder and rise up from the floor, walking out of the gym with the bluenette.

After the match against Touou, Kuroko had no comment on anything. Kuroko only stared at the lemon handed to him. Despondent he turned to look at the downcasted redhead, he wanted to say something to the redhead but no consoling words came out. None of them speak, it had been such a disappointment. They were utterly destroyed. They had been crushed single-handedly by the ace of Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.

The room was filled with a heavy atmosphere, not a single word uttered, not a single sound. When the door to the locker room slammed open and banged against the wall it was sounded like a canon had just soundfired. Kuroko stared at the dark sapphire eyes, they comunicated silently. Aomine walked forward and yanked the bluenette by the arms and dragged the bluenette outside of the locker room. Everybody there was left speechless, before the room was out of sight Kuroko send a plead-look to Kagami who only look back with empty eyes.

'Kagami-kun.' Kuroko called out in his mind.

Then they're out in the hallway. Aomine's stride was fast-paced and Kuroko struggled to catch up, he could feel a bruise starting to form on his arm from the iron grip. "Aomine-kun, you're hurting me." Kuroko finally said. He winced when he was suddenly slammed against the wall of the hallway. Aomine looked down at the trapped bluenette, his eyes convey anger, disatisfaction, betrayal and lust. The pouty lips was immediately captured by the tanned teen.

Kuroko was shock but he didn't resist, he didn't find any disgust either and the intensity of the kiss persuaded the bluenette to respond with equal amount of passion. The tanned teen no longer hold onto the phantom's hand instead they ran down under the Seirin High basketball uniform heating up Kuroko in the process. Aomine groaned quietly, finally after such a long time he could touch the seductive shadow of his. How can someone be so seductive without even realizing it?

Kuroko moaned appreaciatively when he felt Aomine's fingertips flicking against his nipples. The ace of Touou detached their lips and stared a moment in the bluenette's eyes and he could see that the eyes was darkened with lust. He wrapped his arms around the neck and leaned back to give more access to his neck, his legs had wrapped themselves around Aomine's torso. Kuroko's finger raked at the midnight blue hair to grasp. A shiver shot throught him when Aomine placed a kiss mark on his sensitive spot at his neck. "Ahh, A-Aomine-kun."

Aomine inhaled the bluenette's scent, as always the bluenette give of the smell of sweet vanilla which was mixed with the smell of sweat. "Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu." Aomine repeated his name like somekind of chant. Then again their lips crashed against each other, and another frenzy kiss ensued. They seem to have forgotten they are in a public hallway, thankfully there is not one walking down their direction, except for one.

After their intense battle of dominance Aomine began attacking Kuroko's sensitive ear next making him moan yet again. Kuroko's eyes opened slowly as if the eyelids suddenly grew heavy. The instant his eyes opened though were met with a hurt look of red-eyes. Kuroko quickly got off Aomine and pushed him back, the tanned teen surprised at the sudden rejection let go and look behind him. Ah, so there is a specter of their making out session that was cut short.

Kagami gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight before turning around and walked away with long stride and hurried pace. As if walking far enough distance might subside the pain inside his heart. Kuroko was horrified, what had he done? He took a first unsure step to chase the redhead, his second step more sure and was about to sprint on the third but his wrist was caught by the tanned teen. The midnight blue eyes conveyed a simple emotion. _Don't go._

"I can't. I shouldn't…just now. That was…a mistake." Kuroko managed to croak before yanking himself away and chase after Kagami.

Kuroko searched for the redhead outside, the weather was bad and it started to rain heavily. Thanks for the large body built and unusual red hair it is not hard to catch sight of him. Kagami had his back turned to him, slowly the bluenette approached the redhead.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko made his presence known.

Kagami looked at the apologetic face. "What do you want?" His tone sounds like he wants Kuroko to be gone.

Kuroko felt hurt but he knew that he has no right to feel like that. "I-I'm sorry. We…he…I got…caught up in the moment." His words are pitifully chosen.

"We lost. I lost. Of course you would go to him…I thought as such when I go one-on-on against him back then. You said my worries are groundless, Kuroko. What a lie it turn out to be." Kagami gave out a laugh, it sounded force and dark. One of his hand flew over his head as the other on his waist, trying to assess the situation. "Well no matter, I'm suppose there is no longer matters of you and me anymore, huh?"

Kuroko panicked inside, no his feelings aren't lies and if he didn't do something Kagami would disappear before him. "Kaga-" Kuroko's words were cut off by the ace of Seirin.

"No, stop. Don't say anything. I don't need it." Kagami raised his head up giving Kuroko a clear view of his face. Kagami was actually crying although it may be hard to detect because of the rain and the darkness that loomed around them.

Who cares about being in character when you're about to lose the person you love, dammit. "Kagami-kun! That didn't mean anything. Please believe me."

"I know our relationship had been only for a brief time, we barely even kiss yet to that length you would go with him. How does that did not mean anything?" Kagami all but yelled. Should Kuroko want to return to the ace of Kiseki no Sedai he has no right to stop him.

"Because!" Suddenly a blush covered Kuroko's face. "When Kagami-kun looks at me like that. I felt like I was going to melt. When Kagami-kun kissed me, I thought my heart was going to stop." Kagami too blush at hearing Kuroko's words. "Kagami-kun makes me feel things I never felt before. I never felt like this with Aomine-kun…that's how I knew Kagami-kun is my true light."

No longer can help himself he attacked the bluenette's lips with such passion all Kuroko could do was let the redhead take over him and dominate him in the midst of hazy rain.

 **Restart.**


End file.
